This specification relates to translating user interaction with a touch screen into input commands.
People spends hours at a time with their electronic devices—computers, telephones, music players, PDA's, and the like. They like best those devices that are intuitive to use and whose interactions best meet their expectations regarding how machines should work. They interact with electronics through inputs and outputs from the devices, where the outputs generally are provided audibly and/or on a graphical display screen, and the inputs may occur via touch screens, joysticks, mice, 4-directional keypads, and other such input mechanisms.
Touch screens are graphical display devices that act as both inputs and outputs. In particular, touch screens include a graphical display and detect the presence and location of manual interaction with that graphical display. A user can thus interact with the elements shown on the graphical display intuitively, in ways that resemble the ways that humans interact with the world outside of graphical displays and electronic devices.